Halloween (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ssm = | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Halloween is from the Non MAU series . Halloween is a holiday that comes on the last day of October. It is a day of celebration typically centered on horror and the occult. It is the first of the holiday season that is followed by in November as well as , , , and in December. Traditions The exact history of Halloween is unknown. It apparently is rooted in darker parts of history. It eventually became popular in the United States as a day to celebrate, especially among teenagers. There are many held where there are s and . Many people dress in s while they celebrate. They dress as a variety of different characters, usually based on horror and the occult. Popular costumes include various animals, s, s, s, and even superheroes. became a popular costume. Children often go out in their costumes. They go from house to house, or sometimes other places like business, and say "Trick or Treat." The person at the home is supposed to give them or else have a trick pulled on them. Homes, business, and even public areas put up various decorations. s, particularly black ones, are popular symbols due to their occult history. One of the most popular traditions is the carving of s into s. People carve them open, hollow them out, and put a design into the side. They are commonly carved into faces, usually scary looking, though they can have other designs. Events Years ago, celebrated his first Halloween with his father . John dressed as an . He remembered it as he eventually went to work at becoming an astronaut on the . Many years later, when Norman Osborn became the he based his design on a Halloween theme. He made explosive devices resembling Jack-o'-Lanterns called . He also had that could be thrown. Shuttle in Danger For one Halloween, John and two other astronauts were up in space. He bragged that this year his costume was amazing. He even brought a small Jack-o'-Lantern with them knowing he would be there for the holiday. However, the shuttle was by a large rock where the attached itself to the hull. While the was fine, the and were damaged. On , the people across the United States stood by for news of the shuttle. The students and teachers at and especially the staff at , which John's father ran, stayed glued to the television to hear news. Some also kept up with the news on their . People tried to keep their spirits up with Halloween festivities, but many still could not tear themselves away from updates. The shuttle began its decent into Earth's atmosphere. John had to pilot the shuttle at the exact right angle or else they would burn up upon reentry. Reporters on the ground, including Bugle reporter , waiting for news on the shuttle. Foswell kept in constant contact with Jameson, who did not want to be lied to. Eventually the shuttle appeared in the sky signaled by a sonic boom. The people cheered as the shuttle landed safely. At the Bugle, Jameson ordered his staff to write about his son's heroic adventure. Peter Parker came to him with s of Spider-Man fighting Green Goblin. However, Jameson didn't want "freaks" on his paper. He told the boy to sell them to the . Peter went to them and they bought the photos. The next day, the Globe's Spider-Man article outsold the Bugle's shuttle story. Jameson became upset realizing that people were more interested in the wallcrawler than his son. He told to sign Peter to an exclusive deal. The next day, the headline asked readers whether Spider-Man was a threat or menace. Soon after, Foswell and John were walking under the shuttle discussing the astronaut's safe return when they discovered the symbiote. Goblin Attack While the shuttle was having their problems, Green Goblin commenced with his plans against the Big Man of Crime, better known as . He attacked Tombstone's underling 's . He knocked out the driver and captured Hammerhead. He took Hammerhead to a and chained him up. Goblin wanted his employer, Tombstone, but Hammerhead wouldn't give him up. Goblin snuck into Tombstone's office. He convinced Tombstone that Hammerhead had a of information on him that could put him in jail forever. He told him he could have it if he came that night. Tombstone realized that it was a trap, but felt he had no other choice. While going through the city, Spider-Man saw Goblin and attacked him. The two battled and Goblin got the upper hand. Goblin told the hero about the jump drive and that he could have it that night. Goblin got rid of him and flew off. When Spider-Man was outside the he saw Goblin fly in. He entered the penthouse and saw Norman leave a secret passage. He realized that Norman was the Goblin and that attacking was probably a ruse to throw off suspicion. The disguised as Norman went to Oscorp late at night. While there, Green Goblin attacked and stole the . He made sure that several others saw both him and "Norman" to throw off suspicion. Goblin hid the inhibiter then returned to the mill. He set off a display of s using pumpkin bombs. Several exploded into Jack-o'-Lanterns to be sure to signal Tombstone and Spider-Man. Tombstone arrived in his helicopter along with Spider-Man. They entered the and found Hammerhead captured. He explained that there never was a jump drive, that it was a trick to trap them. Goblin attacked the two trying to kill them. Both Spider-Man and Tombstone saved each other knowing Goblin was the bigger threat. During the battle, molten metal began pouring on the floor. Tombstone saved Hammerhead and the two fled. Green Goblin overpowered Spider-Man with a trap of dozens of pumpkin bombs. The entire facility began going up in flames. The battle continued outside where Spider-Man claimed to know that he was Norman. Goblin captured him with his s then tried to kill him. Spider-Man broke free then turned a pumpkin bomb against Goblin turning the tide. Goblin's leg was injured and he fled. Spider-Man tried to pursue but his s were out. Goblin returned to the Osborn Penthouse followed by Spider-Man. Norman quickly got into normal clothes, put them on his son, then injured his leg to mimic his own injury. Spider-Man entered and saw Harry struggle to pull the mask off. Spider-Man was fooled thanks to the injured leg into believing that Harry was the Goblin. Norman and Spider-Man discovered that Harry had become addicted to . He convinced Spider-Man to let Harry go for fear of Tombstone getting to him. Spider-Man agreed and Norman did not become Green Goblin while his son was away for a few months. Substance Abuse While at school watching the reports on the shuttle, saw her fellow student drinking a of Globulin Green. She confronted him knowing that it was responsible for his s. He became angry and violent. He told her that the Green stuff was responsible for his high , skills, and popularity. Harry felt the blackouts were worth it. After he left, Gwen talked Peter Parker into talking to Harry about his problems. Peter changed into Spider-Man and swung over to his penthouse to talk with his friend. However, he saw Goblin flying overhead and attacked him. After realizing that Norman was the Goblin, Peter knew that Harry had two major problems to deal with. Peter tried to talk to him, away from Norman, but Harry would not cooperate. He did agree to talk to him at the carnival. Gwen went to the carnival hoping to talk to Peter about Harry. She found Peter who said that Harry would meet them there. However, Harry never showed up and Peter disappeared during the fireworks show. She looked around for them but found no sign, becoming angry. Spider-Man then discovered that Harry was Green Goblin, showing damage from his battle with the hero. Norman discovered the two and explained to them that Globulin Green was an experimental performance enhancer, but was unstable and highly addictive. He became angry that his son would do something so stupid and dangerous while stealing from his company. Harry became violent and attacked his father. He explained that he did it to be the man that his father wanted him to be, to be just like Norman. He became weak and collapsed. He didn't remember anything, but did not feel he was the Goblin. Harry then regretted ever taking the Globulin Green. Norman explained to the hero that he had worked with Big Man and was threatened by Hammerhead. He theorized that Harry created a second personality to deal with his father's problems. Harry thought that he attacked OsCorp because of anger issues. Norman pleaded with Spider-Man not to turn in Harry. He offered himself since he invented the formula and was the obvious suspect. Spider-Man reasoned that Harry needed his father there, not in jail. He explained that if Big Man learned of Harry's dual identities he would kill the boy. Spider-Man relented on the condition that Green Goblin never reappeared. Norman decided to send his son somewhere. The cover story was that he was traveling abroad. Somehow Gwen found out but not Peter or Mary Jane. She informed them the next day at school. The three reluctantly felt it was a happy ending. Bleecker Street Carnival The is a large festival where people can come to celebrate Halloween safely and support local groups. They close off a section of the street, set up booths, and have various decorations. They had large ghost, cat, and Jack-o'-Lantern decorations hanging from the buildings and lights as well as and s on the ground. They had a pumpkin carving contest and gave the first prize ribbon to a particularly gruesome looking face. They displayed the entries on a long table for guests to admire. Midtown High set up a booth where as a , as a pirate, and as a worked. They sold pumpkin-shaped s to support the school. Liz was the quickest to thank others for their support, but often forgot to use a pirate accent. went to the carnival in her outfit and possibly stole something, or else had a bag with the dollar symbol on it as part of her "costume." Both Gwen Stacy and went to the carnival looking to talk to Peter. Gwen, without any costume, wanted to talk about Harry. Mary Jane, dressed as a vampire, wanted to tell Peter that she would be going to school with them as she had been accepted by the . The midtown football team went to the carnival dressed as s due to a bet they lost. , , , and all went, but Harry never showed up. They performed a cheer and formed a with the people watching them. The actual Midtown cheerleaders got excited until Sally realized they were making fun on them. Flash tried to get Mary Jane to go out with him, since he had broken up with Liz, but while she flirted with him she refused. She did not want to be a replacement girlfriend and liked being single. Peter arrived in his Spider-Man outfit but was spotted by Gwen. He quickly covered himself by pretending it was merely a costume. When the others saw him, Mary Jane and Liz liked how he looked in it but Flash claimed he didn't look anything like the "real" hero. A fireworks show started. The crowd enjoyed the show. However, Peter knew that it was Green Goblin's signal for when several began forming Jack-o'-Lanterns. Eventually the carnival ended and everyone went home. External Links *Wikipedia *Halloween (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Halloween (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:Holiday (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man